RWBY Fanfic Team STAR Chapter 1
by SapphireRose98
Summary: Sapphire Joined Beacon in order to becoming a Huntress ,meeting up with a Young boy named Talon, a Shy boy named Alex and a young powerful fighter named Rebecca. With them at Sapphire's side they form there team, Team STAR. With there fearless leader Sapphire. Sapphire and her team go on wild adventurers in order to keep there world and school save.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 1 New Students of Beacon

It was a Week or so after there entrance exams as all the new students all got there letter's in the mail telling them if they passed there exams and can join there

new school beacon. Only a few passed and some were sent to other schools. All the students of beacon were excited to here that they were getting new students this

year of school. Ruby and the other's were all sitting at a table for lunch all talking and hyped up to see who the new student's were. Weiss who was filling her nail's

listened to Ruby as she was jumping for joy about the new students hoping to make new friends and not enemies. Weiss Speak's up as Ruby stop's talking."Well I just

hope there are some good students who are good at fighting someone my speed and my strength,more-less someone I can challenge in battle". Yang rolls her eye's

as Ruby starts talking again all hyper and excited still. Blake looks up from her book she was reading and looks at Ruby." Did Professor Ozpin say when they will be

arriving"? She frown's,"No He hasn't." Before Ruby could speak again Sun and Neptune walked over to there table. Sun with his hands in his pockets looks

at them."You guys talking about the new students,I hear there coming in about a week or so". Ruby turns facing Sun and Neptune."Really Now do you know"? Asked

Ruby."I Heard Glynda and Ozpin talking about them. As the Bell rings everyone heads off to there next class.

Sapphire's Pov.

Sapphire was laying in bed as the Sun started to Shine into her room slowly waking her up. Sapphire opens one eye trying to block out the morning sun as She hears

a knock on her bedroom door."Sweetie get up its a big day today". Said Her Mother. Sapphire Sits up rubbing her eyes and yawns." Okay Mom." Sapphire looks over

at her bags and the letter she got saying she was accepted into Beacon. Sapphire grabbed her outfit she was going to wear and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Sapphire finishes up minutes later and gets dressed and does her hair as she walks out grabbing her stuff and heading down stairs."Oh sweetie you look

Wonderful,Oh Hun take a picture". Sapphire's father gets up getting his camera and goes to take a Quick Picture. Sapphire sits down as her mother sets down

breakfast."Guys really thats not needed." Sapphires father looks at his wife and smiles as she has a few tears in her eyes."Mom are you crying"? Sapphires mother

rubs her tears away."My little girl is all grown up. Sapphire finishes her breakfast and gets her stuff."Well im off." Sapphire hugs her parents giving them both kisses

on the cheek as she walk out followed by her father who was driving her to the Aircraft Station to drop her off. Hours later sapphire Wave's goodbye to her father who

drives off. Sapphire took a deep breath and turned around looking at the Big Aircraft she was about to Board onto.

Talon's Pov.

It was morning as Talon was Showering and getting ready. Talons mother was so happy that he was accepted into beacon she still remember's when he was little he

would always talk about joining beacon and wanting to be a Huntsman. As Talon Finishes up and gets dressed he looks at the letter that was sent to him weeks ago

saying that he was going to beacon. Talon grabs his stuff looking back into his room and close's the door and heads down stairs. Eggs and Bacon was the only Smell

in the House as he remembers that being his favorite when he was a kid. Talons mother set a plate for him on the table." Morning Dear." Said his mother with a smile

on her face." Oh look at you all grown up and going to beacon your father would of been so proud of you". Talon's Smile Faded a bit as he heard his father be called."

I'm sorry,I know you miss him and so do I but if your father was here still he would be very proud of you." Talons mother hugs him and looks at him Kissing him on

the cheek." Now eat up you dont want to be late". Talon smile returns as he sets his bags on the table and sits down to eat." Thanks Mom." Minutes later Talon heads

out and drives to the Air Craft Station. Talon goes in the back Trunk and grabs his stuff and heads to the Aircraft Ship. Talon looks around seeing a few Students

standing around talking as he sees a young girl with a blue Combat dress and a Staff like Weapon Clipped onto her back as he walks over and stands next to her

waiting to be let on.

Alex's Pov.

Alex Gets up late as he goes in to his bathroom and washes up, brushing his teeth and does his Hair as he gets dressed and heads down stairs as he sees his little

Sister eating Breakfast. "Mommy Big Brothers up". She called out. Alex smiles and pats his sister on the head. Alex's mother looks at him and sets his breakfast

down. "Hurry up you dont want to be late and miss your Air Craft Ship. Alex Signs. "Sorry mom. Alex sits down and starts eating. "Big Brother do you ever think I

will get to go to beacon like you someday. "She asks. Alex looks up from Scarfing down his Breakfast and finishes his Drink with a smile looking at his sister. "Yea im

sure you will. Alex gets up and puts his plate in the Sink and Kisses his mother on the cheek and gives his sister a hug and kiss. "Well im off bye guys". Alex heads

out at he feels something wrap around his back as he hears someone crying making him look back to see his sister. "Please dont go Alex." Alex picks his little sister

up and wip's her tears away. "I'll write to you and i'll have my laptop with me so I can video call you sometimes okay." Alex gives his sister another kiss on the cheek

and sets her down. "love you little Sis, now you take care of mom when im gone and be good for her and dad okay." Alex's sister smiles. "I will." Alex waves

goodbye to his mother and sister and head out to the Air Craft station.

Rebecca's Pov.

Like always Rebecca was a big morning person she was already awake, dressed, and down stairs with her family who was getting her breakfast. "Im So proud of you

Sweetie." Said her Mother as she places a plate of Chocolate Chip Pancakes,Rebecca's Favorite when she was Five. "Thanks mom,Were's dad"? She asks. "Oh he left

for work early again." Rebecca Signs. A bit annoyed since she almost never sees her father since hes always busy with work." Rebecca's Mom hands her a note.

"your father was up all night writing this for you he wants you to read it when you get all settled in." Rebecca takes the letter and puts it in her pocket as she finishes

eating. "Thanks Mom." Rebecca Hugs her mother and heads out."Take care and have fun and dont get in Trouble young lady." Rebecca laughs. "I'll try not to."

Rebecca grabs her weapon on the way out and clips it on to her back. Hours later Rebecca walks up to the Big Air craft and smiles seeing everyone excited and

starting to Board the Air Craft as she gets on.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 2 The Start of Beacon

After Everyone boarded the aircraft the door's close and the engines start up,taking off. Sapphire walks around the Ship and finds a spot by a window as she fix's

her bag on her hears laughing and looks around seeing everyone talking and making friends as she looks back out the window seeing the view of

the town below. Alex looks around nervous that he won't make any friends but enemies. Alex walks finding a place to stand as he runs into a girl almost knocking her

over. Alex looks up at the Purple hair long but in a Ponytail,eye Iris colored."I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."The girl looks at him a little annoyed. "Ha

Watch where your walking." She said. "I'm sorry, Um my names Alex."Alex Holds out his hand as the girl takes it and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm

Rebecca." She said with a smile. They both return to silence as they go there own ways as Rebecca looks back at him as he walks off and stands by a window. Talon

Is standing by a window looking out it as he looks around and sees the girl he was standing next to. She had Beautiful Long blue hair, light blue combat Dress, and

green eyes. Talon decides to walk up and introduce himself to her. As Talon was about to walk over to her a Small Hologram of a teacher from Beacon shows up on

the window. Everyone looks over at the hologram. "Hello and welcome to Beacon, I'm Glynda GoodWitch." Others around the ship walk over to listen. "As you arrive

at Beacon we would all like you to head to the Main Building. The Hologram disappears as everyone gets excited and starts talking again. Talon lost sight of the girl as

he looks around seeing her at a different window. Talon walks over to and smiles. "Hello." Spoke Talon. The girl looks over at him then turns her head back looking

out at the land there above. Talon looks out the window as well thinking of what else to say. "You Excited to be joining Beacon"? Talon asked. Sapphire looks at him.

"Yes, I am." Talon smiles as she spoke. "Well, my names Talon." Sapphire looks at the young Boy looking him up and down. "Names Sapphire." She said. "Sapphire,

Hmm that's a pretty name." Sapphire smiles a bit. A Few Hours pass as the Air Craft lands opening the doors to Beacon. Everyone grabs their stuff and heads to the

Main Building. As everyone packs in Talon and Sapphire are standing together along with Alex and Rebecca stand a few feet behind them. Glynda walks up to a

Speaker. "Hello again and welcome to Beacon Professor Ozpin has a few things he would like to share." Glynda Steps away as Ozpin walks up pushing his glasses up.

"I'll make this Brief, You were all Chosen to be here, to become huntsman's and huntress, We say that you were up for the Challenge to protect our world from evil

and the creatures of Grimm, That will be all." Opzin walks off as Glynda comes back up. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow your Initiation begins,

you are dismissed." Everyone heads off to the ballroom and settles down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 3 Teaming Up

It was morning as everyone was packing up their sleepwear and getting ready for the day. Alex was brushing his Hair as he looks around seeing Rebecca with a

toothbrush in her mouth as she fixed her hair. Alex smiles and goes and changes in the men's bathroom down the hall. As Alex walks to the bathroom Sapphire walks

out of the ladies bathroom with her blue hair pulled up into a high ponytail, a bit of makeup, and her weapon clipped to the back of her. Alex heads to the men's room

and changes as he puts his weapon at his side and heads out following all the other's who finished. Talon who was in the shower and the only person left in the

bathroom dried off and got dressed. Talon looks down at his weapon thinking of his father who gave him his sword before he passed away. Talon took a deep breath

and headed out. Hours pass as everyone is standing outside on top of a cliff. Ozpin and Glynda arrive as Ozpin starts up his Speech. "The Year's you have trained to

become warriors and today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin Looks at Glynda she gives a Small Speech. "Now I know you may have heard

about the assignments of teams, Well allow me to end your confusion, Each of you will be given a teammate today." As Glynda finished her speech Alex starts to get a

bit nervous. Ozpin looks at everyone. "Now for your teammates whoever you get in contact with first will be your partner, when you team up you will head down to

the rune's and grab your piece and head back, be careful anything you come across and attack you might or will die, be careful and good luck." Ozpin steps to the

side sipping his coffee. everyone gets into a ready stance as one by one everyone gets shot into the air. Alex doesn't know what to do but scream, trying to find out

how to land. Rebecca takes her weapon out And cuts through trees. Her weapon glowing a dust white color for speed as she hops onto a tree branch and looks

around. Rebecca rolls her eyes as she sees Alex falling and screaming. "Man, I hope he's not going to be a pain in the ass." Rebecca holds her weapon up as it glows

a dust white again as she uses her full power and throws it at it pins Alex's clothing onto a tree. "Wow, what was that?" Alex looks up to see Rebecca's weapon

pinning his clothing deep in the tree. "Now how am I going to get this off?" he said's to himself. Meanwhile Sapphire jumps off her glyph's and lands on the ground

dusting herself off. Sapphire walks around looking at the view as she sees a few gun fire's and starts running looking for people. Talon walks around as he sees the

gunfire as well. As Talon is walking around he hears something move behind him as he pulls out his sword and looks around. "Who's there come on out and stop

hiding. "Called Talon. A Low growl came from a bush in front of him as a Beowulf steps out letting out a loud growl like howl. Talon stands ready to attack when He

sees a spark of Light and Dust as the Grimm falls to Talon's feet making him look up seeing Sapphire."Wow, thanks." Said Talon looking up at her. Sapphire walks

past him. "Come On let's go." "Oh right."Spoke Talon as he walks with her looking around. Rebecca looks around and sees Alex with his Arm Crossed as he hears

someone laugh. Alex looks down and sees Rebecca. "What's so Funny?" he asks."Rebecca Jumps up and takes her weapon out of the tree letting Alex fall. "Oh

nothing, Come on let's go." Says Rebecca as she jumps down and clips her weapon to her back and smiles at a nervous looking Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY Fanfic Team STAR

Chapter 4

Grimm Battle

Sapphire and Talon walk through the forest looking around hoping not to run into any Grimm. Sapphire Moves a branch out of her way as she looks back at Talon. "Come

on were here." Said Sapphire walking over to the rune. Talon walks over looking around seeing little Chess piece's set out but a few were already taken. "Hmm guess we

weren't the first people here." Spoke Talon looking at Sapphire. Sapphire looks at the few remaining piece's as she grabs one. "How about this one?" asked Sapphire

holding up a Little Golden Knight Piece. Talon Smiles and walks over to her."Yea sure." As they were about to head out Rebecca and Alex walking in to the Area of the

rune's. "Ha is this the place?" Asked Alex to Talon and Sapphire. "Yea it is." Said Sapphire looking at them as they take a Piece as well. "Ha can we head Back with you"?

Asks Rebecca. Sapphire looks at them both. "Sure I don't care." Said Sapphire as they head out. Sapphire,Talon,Alex, and Rebecca are all heading back together as

Rebecca looks up at sapphire."So what are yours guy's name's?" She asks. Talon looks at them with a smile. "Names Talon, and this is Sapphire." said Talon looking at

Sapphire as shes keeps walking. "That's a nice name you got there." They said. "Im Rebecca and this is Alex." Alex Smiles a bit. "Well its nice to meet you guys too."

Said Talon as he looks back over at Sapphire who was still quiet. As they kept heading back there was a growl from behind them making them all stop and looks around.

"What was that"? Said Alex a bit Scared. Everyone looks around. "I dont know but let's keep walking." Said Sapphire. "Have your weapons out just in cause." Everyone

took there weapon's out ready to fight if needed as they kept walking forward . As they got out of the forest to a opening with few tree's they were surrounded by

Beowulf's. About forty of them. Everyone had there weapons ready in front of them waiting for one to attack them. The Beowulf's got closer to them,but out of no were

there was a loud sound from above making them all look up to see a big Nevermore flying around them making the Beowulf's all howl. A few started to Charge at them

as Alex Swung his Blade at one Slicing it in half. Rebecca with her weapon in her hand looked at the Beowulf's as one by one they all started to charge and attack them.

There were a few other people out there that were fighting as well, Beowulf and other creatures of Grimm. Rebecca loaded her weapon up with crystal dust as she ran

after one of the Beowulf's as it Charged at her. Rebecca Swung her Ring Blade as a Flow of Red Crystal dust was surrounding it as it cut through the Beowulf setting it up

in flames. Sapphire and Talon were back to back as a pack of Beowulf Were Surrounding them. Talon Could here Sapphire taking a deep breath then looking slightly back

at Talon. "Talon I have an Idea you willing to go with it?" Said Sapphire. "Yea What is it?" He asked. "Okay Im going to use Haste to kill the Grimm around us, there is

about 20 around us,now Haste is a mix of speed and lightning there for will make your attacks more faster then the speed of light or wind,I need you to Stand were you

are and in an minute there going to rush at you and you Strick at them with one big Swing and it will speed Cleanly throw them in one Blow you got that?" Talon Nods.

Sapphire looks at Alex and Rebecca ."You guys go and Distract the Nevermore hit it with everything you have." Alex and Rebecca Node and Run off after the Nevermore.

"Alright you ready?" Yea I am." Said Talon. Sapphire Uses a Glyph, hitting them to get them annoyed and to charge after them. Sapphire jumps out of the way and uses

her Haste Glyph. Talon looks down at the Glyph under him then back at the Grimm who started running at him. "Alright Hit them now." Talon Stands Ground one foot

more in front as he Swings with all his might as his sword swings through all 20 of the Grimm Killing them all. "Yay, wow that really worked." Talon smiles as Sapphire

runs up to him. "Lets go meet the others and help with that Nevermore." Talon and Sapphire run off to catch up with Alex and Rebecca. Sapphire Stops Next to Rebecca

and smiles. "We got your back." Said Sapphire as she uses her Gylph's. "Talon, Alex im going to create some glyph like Steps you guys jump up on them and jump on to

the nevermore and Attack it." Talon and Alex Nodded as sapphire created a glyph going up to the nevermore as they sped up to it attacking it making it cry out in pain.

The nevermore Slowly crashes done. "Rebecca your turn." Yea im on it." Said Rebecca. Sapphire watches as Rebecca runs off after the fallen Nevermore, her weapon

turns to a ice blue dust glow as she swings at it sending ice up its wings. Rebecca Spins her weapon around cutting and slicing at the nevermore making it scream more

in pain. Sapphire holds her staff up to her side as she casts a glyph color of lightning as she speeds after it as she uses the end of her staff to speed right into the

nevermore as her Lightning glyph zaps it . Her speed as well slices and cuts its head off killing the Nevermore. Sapphire looks out to the others. "well lets get going

before more show up were almost there." Everyone follows Sapphire out and back to were they needed to be after they got there Piece from the rune.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 5 Team's Leader

Everyone finally got back to beacon as they all headed in the main building they were in their first day. Professor Ozpin was standing up in front calling out a few

name's as he was assigning teams and their leaders. About a few team's later Ozpin smiled and called out for the next and last team arrangement."And last but not

least, we have Sapphire Rose, Talon Spring, Alex Conwell and Rebecca young. You each grabbed the knight pieces there for you will be a team and work together."

Ozpin smiles at Sapphire and continues's to speak." You guys were great out there you have shown us what teamwork meant, you will be working together as team

STAR, Lead by Sapphire Rose." Everyone starts to cheer and clap as well as Sapphires Team as they all gave her hugs."Now today you will all be assigned rooms, You

will be sharing the room with your teammate's ."Ozpin looks out to the students. "First off you will be getting your classes as well." "Glynda will be helping you all

with that, For now, you all can have a look around beacon and don't forget classes well be on the beginning of Monday." Have fun." Ozpin walks off as Glynda walks

up. "If your teams will all come over with me I will hand you your papers and your room key, We also will be having food set up in the Lunchroom fell free to go down

there after you get your stuff." Glynda steps off and heads over to a desk as students and their teams head over to get their stuff and get there class's and keys.

Sapphire looks at her team with a smile. "So what do you say grab our stuff, get our classes and key and head down to get something to eat?" Everyone

nodded."Yeah, that sounds great." Said Rebecca. They all walk off to where they set their belonging's and headed over to Glynda together. Glynda looks up at them."

Ah hello there, you guys did well out there I was surprised you fought off all forty of those Beowulf's, You all worked well out there, Can't wait to see what else you

have for use at this School." Sapphire and the other's smile."Thank you, Glynda were all glad to be here."Spoke Sapphire. Glynda handed them their key and the

classes as they headed out to the Lunchroom. As the walk around heading to the Lunchroom, Rebecca looks around. "Wow, this place is big."Alex looks up at the

build's."Yeah, even the builds are so big. Talon looks over as he hear's a few people talking about them from early this morning on how Ozpin said that were a great

strong team. Talon smiles and looks at sapphire who looked back with a smile as well. Team STAR stops at the entrance of the Lunchroom as there were already

people around eating and talking. Rebecca looks over at a table with four girls sitting at it."Wow hey is that who I think it is, Team RWBY?" They all looked over at the

table Rebecca pointed out."Wow, I think it is." Said Sapphire."Let's go and meet them."They walked over to RWBY's Table. Yang looks up and smiles and yells out to

them."Ha, look its Team STAR we heard about you guys." "Ozpin said you guys were amazing out there." Sapphire smiles as does the other's."Thanks my name's

Sapphire Rose and this here is my team, We have Talon, Alex, and Rebecca." They all wave and say hello."So what one of you is the leader?" asked Blake. Talon

point's to Sapphire." That would be her. Weiss looks at Sapphire eyeing her weapon but not saying a word. Ruby Looks at them all Excited." Why don't you sit with us

and have Lunch?" Asked Ruby. "Yea Sure let us just get our food and well be right over. Team STAR walk off and grab their lunch and sit with Ruby's team. They

talked and laughed having fun. As the fun and laughing went on it was finally time to head out and find their dorm room. Sapphire and her team followed her out

looking for their room as they finally find it and walked in. "Well let's rest for now we can decorate and unpack tomorrow." Said Sapphire. Alex jumped over landing

on a bed." I call having this one." Rebecca lays down on one as well. " I got this one." Talom headed into their bathroom." I'm going to take a shower, Sapphire u can

pick what bed you want." Said Talon and he closed the bathroom door. Sapphire set's her stuff down and lay on her new bed looking over as Rebecca and Alex passed

out from the long day. Sapphire smiles and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 6 Decorating!

It was morning for Team STAR as they were up chancing and taking turns with the bathroom. Sapphire had her bags on her bed as she started to unpack as did the

others. Rebbeca was the last one to take a shower as she stepped in closing the bathroom door. Alex Started to unpack his clothing and place them on the dresser.

Talon has his clothing put away as he looks over at Sapphire who was looking at an old photo of her and her family when she was little. Talon has a smile on his face

as he went back to unpacking. Sapphire put away a few books and a few more photo's she had her and her family. Rebecca gets out as shes in her outfit of the day.

Shorts and a Short sleeve Shirt with her hair up like always. Rebecca Starts to do her unpacking as well. Rebecca; looks over at Sapphire as she sees her looking at a

family Photo. "Is that your family Sapphire?" Asks Rebecca. Sapphire smiles and looks at Rebecca. "Yeah it is, this was me with I was little and first build my weapon

for my first day at the signal academy." Sapphire sets it down and keeps unpacking. "You looked so cute and happy." Said Rebecca with a smile. Rebecca goes back to

unpacking as talon looks over at Sapphire and puts his clothing away and props his weapon up next to the desk as he looks at Sapphire's weapon that is Next to

Looks at Sapphire. " Ha Sapphire can we hang posters up?" Sapphire looks at a poster he had a famous Huntsman and huntress Team. "Yeah Sure." Alex smiles and

hands it up. As about an Hour or so passes they all step back and look at there now finished the room. "Hm, looks pretty good if I say so. "Said, Sapphire. "Ha, why

don't we go get something to eat," calls Talon. "Yeah, I'm hungry." "Yea me too." Said, Alex, and Rebecca. Everyone gets dressed and heads out to get Breakfast. As

they all get their food in the Lunchroom. They See a Spot open were Nora and Ren are sitting and decide to sit with him. "Ha, You mind if we sit with you? " Sapphire

asks with her team standing behind her. Ren and Nora look up with a smile. "Sure you can take a seat." Said Ren. Sapphire and her team sit down with them as the

starting eating and talking with Ren and Nora. "Ha were's Jaune and Prryha?" asks Rebecca. "Oh them, who knows where they are." Says Nora with a giggle. "There

out training," answers Ren. Alex Keeps eating. "Hmm, they must train a lot then." Said Alex. "Yea Prryha is like the top huntress a long time ago in her other School.

"said Sapphire. Talon looks at Ren. " So when do Classes start up?" He asks him. "Hmm, that would be tomorrow around eight in the Morning." Said Ren. "Hmm,

thanks, Ren." Talon finished eating. A little bit later Jaune and Prryha walk in and set with them. "Ha, it's you guys, " calls Jaunce looking at Sapphire. "Hello, you

must be Jaune. "Yea that's me, you guys were great out there, we heard all about you." Sapphire blushes a bit. "Aw, thanks, I'm glad to have them as my team."

Everyone smiles at Sapphire and hugs her making her smile and hugs them back. "Well, we better head back to our dorms, see you in class." Said, Sapphire, as

everyone heads back waving at them. Sapphire walks into there dorm room. "I call shower first."Yells Rebecca."Ha, no Fair." Laughs Sapphire. Rebecca dashes in the

bathroom. "You can go Second." Rebecca Closes the door and takes her shower. The boys change into their nightwear as Sapphire sneaks a peek and looks at Talon

as he's Shirtless. Sapphire Starts blushing when she spots a claw mark like Scar on his arm. Sapphire looks up at Talon as he puts a new shirt on and looks over at

Sapphire. Talon blushes a bit. "Were you staring at me shirtless?" Asks Talon. Sapphire turns away as her face turns a light red. "Um No." Talon laughs and lays in bed

waiting for the lights to go out. Rebecca gets out as Sapphire hops in the shower thinking of what she saw and the scar on his arm. Few mins pass as Sapphire gets

out and sees the lights are out and everyone is asleep as she hops in bed to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. The first day of classes.


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 7 First Day of Class

Morning hits as everyone is up and getting ready, but Sapphire who slept in. Rebecca looks over at Sapphire who was lying in bed still. " should we go wake her up?"

Said Rebecca looking at the others. Alex laughs and looks at Talon. "Why don't you go kiss her awake Talon?" Calls Alex laughing a bit. Talon blushes and looks at

Sapphire asleep still. " Um, im not going to kiss her but I'll wake her up." Talon walks over and shakes Sapphire a bit. " Sapphire Ha gets up we have class in an

hour." Talon looks at Sapphire still blushing. Sapphire rolls over looking up at Talon. "Mmm, what, Whats going on?" Sapphire looks at her teammate's. "Classes Silly

now get up." Said Rebecca. Sapphire sits up and yawns."Oh, yea almost forgot about that, Sorry guys." Its fine it was Talons idea to let you sleep in a bit." Said Alex.

Talon blushes a little and looks at Sapphire with a smile. Sapphire smiles back. "Well thanks, now let's get heading to class I'll go change and then we can head to

class." Said Sapphire. Sapphire walks into the bathroom and gets dressed. A few second's later and Sapphire walks out ready to go. " alright Team lets head to class."

Said Sapphire holding up her weapon. Everyone heads out and walks to their Class. Sapphire and her Team walk into Professor Port's Class." What class is this

again?" asks Alex as they walk in and take a Seat altogether." This is Grimm History Class." Replied Rebecca, as she sat next to Alex. Everyone else arrives and takes

there Seats as Professor Port walks in. " Good morning and Welcome to my Class for whoever is new here, My name is Professor Port I will be teaching you the

History of Grimm." Said Port. Professor Port starts to walk back and Forth in the front of the class talking and starting up class. Sapphire and the other's we take

down a few notes here and there as Professor Port kept talking. Alex rests his head on his arms listening and taking few notes as Rebecca looks over at him then to

the teacher. As Class went by the bell finally rang as everyone started heading out. " Don't forget to study for the upcoming text, all except for the newcomers I want

you to study in your books chapter 1." All the newcomers take their stuff and head out. Hours pass as they go to there other few classes." Mhmm, what time is it I'm

hungry?" Calls Alex. "Were heading to lunch right now then back to our room." Said, Sapphire, as they walk into the lunch room and get their food and sit at a table.

As Team STAR are together eating Sun and his team walks up to them. " Ha heard you the new people Team STAR is it?" Said Sun. " Yeah, that's us, you must be

Sun." Said Sapphire. " Yeah that's me and this is Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune." Said Sun. Sapphire smiles. Nice to meet you all, this is my team we have Talon, Alex,

and Rebecca." said Sapphire. Nice to meet you all, you guys have Glynda's Class tomorrow right"? asked Sun. " Yeah we do, why?" Said Talon. " we got that class too,

so guess we'll see you tomorrow." Yeah, see you there, tomorrow then."Said Sapphire and the others as Suns team and he walks off. Sapphire goes back to her team

and eats with them. "So they seem nice." Said Sapphire. Yeah, there kinda cute too." Said Rebecca. Alex frowns a bit thinking he's not cute to her. Sapphire Smiles.

Yeah they kinda are, You guy's ready for what tomorrow is in store for us?" asks Sapphire. " Oh, yea I'm hoping to get some fighting in tomorrow." Said Talon. "Yeah

same here, well let's get some rest when we get back to our dooms." Everyone finishes up and head back to their dorm room and gets ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY FanFic Story Team STAR

Chapter 8  
Battle Training

Everyone was up and ready for the day as they all headed down to their class of the day, battle training in Glynda's class. Sapphire and her team were all rested up

and excited to finally show off their skills. Rebecca Smiles and jumps up. " I'm so excited, wonder who I will get to fight"? Alex Smiles." Yeah, I would love to see your

Skills you have Rebecca. "He Said to her. Everyone was talking and excited for their class as they arrive and take their seats as they wait for class to begin. As class

starts up team RWBY walks in and takes their seat along with team SSSN. Glynda walks in as she looks up at everyone. "Hello and welcome to my class, here you will

be battling and show us your skills and improve them as well." Everyone starts getting excited. "Now for today we will have a few battles I will pick out of random and

that person can pick there sparing partner." Glynda looks at her clipboard as she goes over the people in the class. Sapphire looks around for someone she might

want to fight as she leans over to Talon. " Ha, who do you want to battle with?" She asks. Talon looks around. " I don't know yet." He said. Rebecca looks over at

Blake as she looks back at Alex who looks a bit nervous. "Ha, you okay there Alex?" Asked Rebecca. Alex looks up at Rebecca and nods as he looking over at Glynda.

"Rebecca" Calls Glynda. Rebecca stands up." Yes, Ma'ma." She said in response. "I would like you to pick someone you want to challenge to Duel with." Said Glynda. "

Rebecca looks around the room. " I would like to duel with Blake." Blake gets up and looks at Rebecca then Glynda. "Very well." Glynda steps to the side of the room

to watch as both girls walk down readying their weapons. Glynda looks at them readying her Clipboard to take notes. "Begin." Calls Glynda. Rebecca walks to the side

in a circle spinning her weapon in her hands ready and waiting for Blake to make a move. Blake pulls her sword out and runs to Rebecca for her first attack. Rebecca

blocks her attack with her weapon held up and pushes Blake back a bit. Rebecca pulls out a dust crystal and places it inside her weapon spinning it again and Twirls

her weapon around her as her weapon goes up in flames from the dust she placed inside. Blake Strikes at Rebecca's weapon and uses her shadow ability to dash over

to Rebecca's left side and Swings at her hitting her dead on the arm cutting her arm a bit. Rebecca grins and throws her weapon down and Spins it slashing and

marking up the floor as a blast of ice shots out of the gashes in the floor knocking back Blake a bit. Blake runs up to Rebecca again attacking her as she keeps

blocking but misses and gets cut in the chest area. Everyone in the stand gasps looking at Rebecca as she holds her weapon up and does a front flip and swing her

weapon right at Blake hissing her in the arm a bit. Blake looks up at Rebecca seeing shes out of breath a bit as well as herself. Rebecca stands up and attacks again.

Blake blocking again and jumps up on Rebecca's weapon and kicks Rebecca in the jaw and attacks her again knocking her back onto the ground. Rebecca tries to

stand up but falls back on the ground. Blake looks at her as she calls it a loss for her. "Well done Blake that was an outstanding battle between you two, you both

showed your all in this battle and I'm impressed with you both." Blake walks over and helps Rebecca up. "Sorry for all that you okay?" Rebecca gets up and looks at

her arm." Yeah, I'm fine, nice duel." Blake and Rebecca shake hands and return to their seat. "Well, that lasted longer so that will be all for today." The bell rings and

everyone heads out and back to their dorm rooms. Sapphire was sitting on Rebecca's bed with her sitting in front of her and cleaning her wounds." Like wow, Rebecca

that was amazing." Rebecca smiles." thanks, I can't wait to see you battle." Sapphire smiles and stands up. "Well there you go all cleaned up, why don't you go

shower up and head to bed." Rebecca nods and heads to shower. Sapphire goes over to her bed and lays down ready for bed as she looks over seeing Talon looking at

her a bit but looks away. Sapphire lays on her side seeing Alex fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 9  
History Lesson

Sapphire and the other's were awake and heading to their class of the day. History class with Professor Oobleck. Rebecca opens the door to the classroom as a few other

students are already there in their seats. "Well, this will be fun." Said Sapphire with a smile as they all go and take their seat's together. "Hm, I don't see the teacher."

Said Alex. "Well we are kinda early." Spoke Talon who takes a seat next to Sapphire. Alex sees a few other students come in as the teacher zooms into his class with his

coffee. "Good Morning class, My name is Professor Oobleck but please call me Dr. Oobleck." Oobleck takes a sip of his coffee and zooms around to his desk and

blackboard. "So for today's lesson, we will be talking about the Faunas and their weaknesses." Sapphire and Rebecca took note's and answered a few of his Questions

as Sapphire sees that Alex is asleep. Rebecca looks over to him and giggles. "Oh how cute." Said Rebecca making Sapphire look over. Dr. Oobleck sips his coffee

again. "Now before I give you an assignment for the day I have an announcement to make." Everyone looks up wondering with it is." This coming Friday is the

Masquerade Dance so be sure to get ready this Friday." Said Oobleck as he wrote down a page number on the board. "Please turn to this page and start reading."

Everyone gets out there books and worked on their assignment of the day. Sapphire passes a note to Rebecca and smiles as Rebecca takes it and opens it reading it

as she writes back and hands it to Sapphire as they both smile and go back to work. Talon had his eyes on the book and Sapphire wondering what she would look like

in a cute dress and what not. Sapphire looks over seeing Talon looking at her as he shakes it off and looks away blushing a bit making Sapphire giggle. Rebecca looks

at Alex who was still asleep. A while later the bell rings as everyone puts their stuff away and heads out as Alex jumps up from his sleep. "Is class over? "He asked

with a yawn. Rebecca giggles and helps him with his stuff. "Yes, class is over time for lunch." Alex gets his stuff and walks out to lunch with his team. Sapphire and

Rebecca wait in the lunch line as Talon walks up to Alex. "Ha, you missed a little bit of info when you were asleep." Talon said. Alex looks at Talon yawning again.

"What did I miss?" He asks. "Well, you missed a reading assignment and also Dr. Oobleck said that there is a Dance this coming Friday." "Oh um, thanks what page

was it we had to read?" Asked Alex. "Don't worry I'll let you copy my notes and tell you the page tomorrow you could really use the rest." Everyone heads over to a

table and starts to eat and talk about the upcoming dance.


	10. Chapter 10

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 10

Shopping Buddies

Sapphire and Rebecca were out shopping looking for an outfit for the dance tomorrow as they were trying on different masks and dresses. Sapphire walks through

the shop with Rebecca as she pulls out a blue mask. "Ha Sapphire what about this one it would look cute on you." Sapphire walks over and take the mask from

Rebecca and tries it on looking at herself in the shop's mirror. "Yeah, it does look cute." Said Sapphire. Rebecca smiles as she returns to looking for her own mask and

dress. Sapphire looks around for dresses again when she picks out a few and waits for Rebecca. "Ha, come on I found a few and I want to try them on, and have you

tell me what you think." Sapphire said holding a few dresses in her arms. "Okay, okay hold on." Rebecca grabs a few cute dresses and follows Sapphire to the

dressing room. Sapphire and Rebecca walk into their own room and tries on dresses showing each other and sharing their opinions." Sapphire tries on a long light

blue dress and baby blue high heels ." I think I found the one I like." "Oh show me, show me." Shows Rebecca as she walks out in a black dress as Sapphire walks

out." Wow, that looks so cute Sapphire, I so think Talon would love to see you in that." Sapphire looks up. "What do you mean by that?" "Oh you know I've seen him

look at you from time to time, I think someone has a crush on you." Sapphire laughs. "Same with you I think Alex likes you too, he seems to always blush around

you." Sapphire and Rebecca change back to their normal wear and go buy their outfits they liked. "So, what do you think the boys are doing?" Asks Sapphire. "Oh,

there probably still asleep." Sapphire laughs. Meanwhile back at the room, Talon is laying on his bed working on some school work and cleaning his sword. Alex, on

the other hand, was sitting at the desk working on his work he missed since he was asleep for some of his classes. "So Talon, Do you have your outfit ready for the

dance tomorrow?" He asked. "Yep, I picked it out this morning and the mask while you were still asleep I went and bought one I got you one as well." Alex Gets up

and looks for an outfit for the dance tomorrow." "Thanks, So how are you going to ask Sapphire out like you were planning on doing." Talon looks over at Alex. "

Yeah, I might still get to think of a way how." "Nice, well good luck she seems like a keeper." Said, Alex, as he pulls out an outfit and sets it aside and goes back to

his school work. Hour's or so later Talon looks at there clock on the wall. " Hmm where are they, it's pretty late?" Alex hears the door open right after Talon said that

as Sapphire and Rebecca walking with a few bags in their hands laughing as they walk in. "What took you guys so long?" asked Alex. Rebecca takes Sapphire bags for

her as she walks off to go shower and get ready for bed since it was around Eight at night. "Oh, we just went to a few stores and looked around." Said, Rebecca, as

she places Sapphire's bag on her bed and started to put away her own stuff she bought. Sapphire later finishes her shower and walks out in her baby blue nightwear

and goes to put her stuff away as Rebecca was laying in bed reading. Sapphire looks over to see Talon asleep and Alex heading to bed. Sapphire grabs her pillow and

throws it at Rebecca. "Lights out girl." Said Sapphire getting ready for bed as she takes her pillow back. "Gahh, ha Okay, okay." Rebecca puts her book away and

turns her light out. "Good night." Said Rebecca.


	11. Chapter 11

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 11

Masquerade Dance

It was later in the afternoon when team RWBY and team JNRP were working together fixing up the ballroom for the dance that was tonight. "Ha, Ruby can you come

help with the decorations please?" Asked Yang. "Oh, yeah sure think sis." Ruby sees Jaune working on the decorations. "Mind if I help?" Asks ruby as Jaune looked

over at her with a smile. "Sure I could use the help." Ruby helps Jaune get the decorations up on the tables and wall, as Yang and Weiss were setting up chairs and

Blake and Nora were setting up the food tables. "Ha were's Ren?" Asked Nora. "Oh, he wasn't feeling well so we let him sleep in." Said Phrrya who was doing

decorations on the other side of the room. "Will he make it to the dance?" Asked Nora with a sad look on her face. " Yes, he said he would." Smiles Phrrya. As hours

pass the room is finally finished. " Yay, we did it gang." Cheers Ruby. Ruby jumps up and hugs everyone in a big group hug. "Well, we better go and get our self-ready

for the dance." Said Blake. Everyone heads back to their dorm rooms and gets ready. Meanwhile, Team STAR was asleep still but Rebecca. Rebecca was at their desk

working on some homework before getting ready for the dance as Sapphire finally gets up with a yawn. "Morning Sapphire." Said Rebecca. "Ready for the night?"

Sapphire smiles. "Yea can't wait, I'm going to go shower and get ready." Said Sapphire getting her outfit and sees Alex wake up. " Morning." Said Sapphire and

Rebecca. Alex smiles. "Morning, anyone going to wake up Talon?" Said Alex looking at Sapphire with a grin. "Ha, why don't you kiss him awake." Sapphire blush and

heads to shower. Before heading to the shower Sapphire looks back at Talon. "Just let him sleep." She said as she closed the bathroom door. Alex looks at Rebecca

blushing a bit. "Um, Rebecca?" He called out making her turn to him. "Hmm, whats up Alex. "Um Rebecca w-would you go out with me?" He asks her." Rebecca

Shocked and blushing nods her head. "I would love to." Alex looks up at her and smiles as Rebecca walks over to him and kisses him on the lips making him blush a

bit. " Want to go get Breakfast?" Asks Rebecca. "Yeah, sure. Answered Alex. As they leave Talon wakes up and goes to shower but sees the door was locked as

someone was in there. A bit later Sapphire walks out in her PJs since the dance didn't start until another hour or so. "Sorry, I took so long. Talon looks up and smiles.

"It's okay". Talon heads in to take his shower. Hours pass as Alex and Rebecca are back and getting ready for the dance as Sapphire grabs her stuff and goes to

change into her dress. Talon looks overseeing a blue mask on Sapphire bed. "Ha, Rebecca is that sapphires mask.?" He asks. Rebecca looks over at the mask. "Yeah

that is, Why?" "Oh just wondering." Sapphire finishes getting dressed and comes out as Talon looks over at her blushing a bit. " Wow Sapphire u look great," Said

Talon. "Thanks So you guys all ready." "Yea!" They all said putting their masks on but Talon. Sapphire, Alex, Rebecca, and Talon walked out to the Ball Room, as they

saw other students already there dancing and having fun. "Wow, This looks amazing." Said, Sapphire, and Rebecca, as they all went their ways talking to others and

hanging out at the food stand.


	12. Chapter 12

RWBY FanFic Story Team STAR

Chapter 12  
Friends or more then friends?

Talon watches Sapphire as he was at the Ballroom entrance as he places his mask on as he walks around heading to the food tables getting something to drink as he

keeps an eye on Sapphire. Rebecca and Alex were talking to other people laughing and having a great time. Sapphire was talking to a few people as they walked off

leaving her standing alone. Talon felt a bit sad that she looked so sad and lonely as he wished the slow music would play soon as he walks over to the DJ and asked

for a request slow dancing music. The DJ stops the music as he changes it to slow dancing music as everyone starts pairing up. Rebecca looks at everyone dancing as

she feels someone tap on her shoulder as she turns to see Alex blushing a bit. "Would you care to dance?" He asks her gaining a smile from her. "I would love to."

Said Rebecca, as she takes his hand and they walk out and start dancing. Talon sees a good open spot to dance as he walks past everyone trying not to bump into

anyone as he walks up to Sapphire. "Ha, would you like to dance"? He said to her trying to make his voice sound a bit different. Sapphire looks up and smiles a bit.

"Um sure." She said as he holds his hand out to her. Sapphire takes it as he walks her to an open spot. Talon places his one hand on her hip and the other in her

hand. Sapphire blushes a bit as well as smiling a bit as her free hand was around Talons neck. Talon smiled as he spun her a bit and brought her back pulling her

closer to him. Sapphire was chest to chest with him. Sapphire didn't know who it was but thought it was Talon. "T-Talon is that you." She asked. The music was still

playing as Talon pulled her out onto the Balcony. Talon Smiles and laughs a bit. "Yeah. It's me, Sapphire I need to tell you something." He said as he takes his mask

off. Talon took Sapphire's off and looked her in the eyes. Sapphire was blushing a bit wondering what he was about to tell her." Sapphire I-I Love you, Ever since we

became a team I have falling for you and now I finally got to tell you." Sapphire blushed not knowing what to say as she looks Talon in his eyes. " Talon I..". Sapphire

was cut off by Talon as she felt his warm lips meet hers. Sapphire wraps her arms around Talons neck as she pulls herself deeper into the kiss. Talon's hand went

around her hips feeling her pull deeper into his kiss. Talon Stops and slowly pulls away looks at her. Sapphire face was red as Ruby's cape. "Sapphire, will you like to

go out with me?" She looked at him shocked still. "Yes, Talon I would love to go out with you." She said to him. Talon took her hand and they headed back in dancing

and having the time of their life's. Rebecca and Alex were eating snacks as Rebecca saw Talon and Sapphire sitting together talking. "Ha, Alex do you think he asked

her yet." Alex laughed. "Oh, yeah he did." Rebecca looked at him. "How do you know?" She asked him. Alex looks over at them then to Rebecca. " When we were

dancing I saw them walk out and kiss." Rebecca smiles and aww's. "I wanted to see that lucky you, But they do make a good couple and great team." She said. " Ha

should we head back to the dorm it's getting late and people are leaving. " Yea." Sapphire feels her Scroll vibrate as she checks it. "Ha, the others or heading back to

the dorm you want to head back as well?" "Yeah sure." He Answered. Sapphire and Talon head back to their dorm room and get ready for bed. "Well, let's get some

rest we got classes tomorrow".


	13. Chapter 13

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 13

Field Trip Assignment

Sapphire and here team were Still asleep when Rebecca hears someone Knock on there dorm room door. Rebecca gets up seeing everyone still asleep as she walks over

to the door to answer it to see Ruby and her team standing behind her. "oh ha you guys whats up"?. Asked Rebecca. "We just wanted to say Classes were canceled and

that Opzin want to see everyone". Rebecca looks at Ruby and the others." Oh how come"?. She asked. "Opzin is Handing out Field Trip Assignments to everyone". Said

Black. Rebecca Yawns. "Okay thanks ill tell the others,see you all in a bit"." Alright See ya. "Called Ruby as they head off. Rebecca Closes the door and walks over to

Sapphire. "ha Sapphire Wake up."Yelled Rebecca, as she was shaking Sapphire up. "Hmm what is it"?. Asked Sapphire." Ruby Knocked and told me classes were canceled

but Opzin wants to see everyone hes assigning us Field Trip assignments." Sapphire Gets up and wakes up the others. "Guys wake up Opzin wants to see everyone."

Hmm what for"?. Asked a sleepy Alex." Rebecca looks over at him as she brush's her hair." Ruby told me he has an Field Trip Assignment for everyone. "She said

Finishing her hair. " Sounds Fun." Said Talon. A Few Minutes later Everyone is Dressed and ready to go." Ready Team"? Yelled Sapphire. "Yea" They all Said. "Well then

lets go. Mean While Ruby and the other's were Waiting for more people and Sapphires team as Yang sees Sapphire and her team as she calls over to them to stand with

them. Sapphire smiles and hugs Ruby." Were here guys have we missed anything"? Asked Sapphire." Nope your all just in time." Said Ruby as everyone quiets down

and puts there attention onto Ozpin and Glynda. Glynda walks up to the Mic as she begins to speak"Quiet Please Professor Ozpin would like to speak to you." She said as

she steps out if the way. Ozpin walks up to the mic and starts to talk. "Today we stand together,united, Mistrel,Atlas,Vacuo,Vale, the four kingdoms of this day nearly

eighty years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance,of greed,and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where

borders fell or who traded with whom. But the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and

self expression,As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for,As a result those who opposed the tyranny began naming their children after one

of the core aspects of art itself color. It was there way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse this oppression, but neither the generations to come, And it was a

trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality,expressionism,and unity. Through diversity. As i have said,today we stand together,united. But this bond

cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace,Huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students you

will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on a mission. Some of you make be taken out of the kingdom of few days,Others may work within

the walls for the week. But no matter which path you choose remember be safe remember your training, and remember to do your best." Ozpin heads off as everyone

goes to pick what mission they want to do. Ruby and her team walk over to a Board that read Search and Destroy. Sapphire looks at her to and smiles. "Alright what

should we take"? She asks her team. "Well I was thinking something like Grimm or White Fang Mission." Spoke Rebecca. " Yea i would like to do something to do with

Grimm."Said Talon. "Alright then lets look for something with Grimm's". Said Sapphire as her and her team walk around looking for any missions Grimm related. As they

walk past some Alex spots one as he calls out to him team. "Guys I think I found one." "Sweet". Said Rebecca who pulls Alex close to him and kisses his cheek making

him blush. Sapphire reads over it. "Alright this one here says there is a forest Grimm invasion that getting to close the City, guys up for it"? Asks Sapphire. "Yea we

are". Said Rebecca. Sapphire starts to type her team name in when it says first year students cant take missions like this. " Aw man" Said Sapphire upset when she

hears a ping sound as she looks up seeing her team name accepted. "Sapphire looks up seeing Glynda as shes standing with her clip board in here hands."Thank you

Glynda we'll do are best." Said Sapphire with a smile, as she looks to her team as there smiling as well as Ruby and her team walk over all happy and excited. "What do

you guys pick"? She asked? "we picked Grimm invasion in the south forest. "Said Talon. "So when does this start"? asks Rebecca." Oh this starts tomorrow morning,so

you guys better get up early tomorrow". Said Weiss as they walk off. Sapphire and her team decide to go up to the library to study a bit before bed.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 14  
White Fang Hideout

It was the next morning,everyone was up and getting ready for there Mission as Rebecca looks over at Sapphire. "So do you know what Professor were working with?"

She asked. Sapphire Looks at her Scroll as it gave her the information on the Mission they decided to take. "Well on here is Says Professor Katie Anderson." After a while

of getting ready and gearing up there was a knock on the door. "I got it" Called Talon. Talon opened the door to see Jaune and his team. "ha Jaune what's up"? He

asked. "Waiting on you guys Silly". Yelled Nora Excited and Ready to go. "Oh how come,were getting ready to head out to are mission." Said Talon. "well We Herd that

your Mission is out in the South Forest We have A mission somewhere out in the South side so we have the same pick up location." He said with a smile. Talon smiles

back and looks back at his team seeing that were all ready. "Well lets go then." Said Sapphire as she was standing next to Talon as they all got out of there dorm room

and headed out with Jaunes team. "Ha who's that Lady"? Shouted Nora,making everyone look over to the person she was talking about. "I think that's are Professor

were assigned with". Said Rebecca. "Well Have fun guys". Said Jaune and his team heading to there Air Ship. Alex looks up as Jaunes team took off heading to there

Mission. Rebecca nudged Alex to come on as there team walks over to the Professor who was standing waiting. She was wearing a Long Grey Shirt along with a Long

black Cape and a Belt that look as if it was holding a set of Pistols,one seemed to look white when the other seemed to look Black. "Good morning you all must be team

STAR?" She asked. Sapphire looked up to her with a smile. "Yep that's us,You must be Professor Katie?" She asked. Katie noded her head ."Yes I am and I will be

assisting you on your mission today,lets get going shall we. "Sapphire looked back at her team as they all noded and head off on to there airship with Professor Katie.

Meanwhile on there Flight to there mission they were all Chatting and talking to there Professor asking her some Questions and getting to know her more. As Rebecca

Asked what she did here an that they never saw her around Katie answered her saying that they will be having a class with her soon an that she teaches about Crystals

and Dust. Everyone was enjoying talking an getting to know there Professor as Talon interrupted them all. "Guys look over there"He said Pointing down. Katie and the

team looked down as well seeing a group of Grimm that were heading out of the forest. "You can drop us off here please." She called to the Pilot of the airship. "Were

hear get ready,this mission you all signed up for you will be fighting a lot and i mean a lot of Grimm ,we will be heading in to the city as well to make sure no Grimm are

there or heading there." As the airship landed everyone got out as they got there weapons out. Katie looks around as she heads off in to the forest towards the town.

Sapphire and her team follow her as they keep there eyes open for any Grimm. "Ha over there." Called Alex as they turn to see a pack of Grimm. "Alright team lets do

this." Yelled Sapphire as they ran off attacking Grimm after Grimm. As they get farther into the forest they head into the city. Sapphire, her team, and Professor Katie

were walking through the town as they were smiling and waving to her and her team as they waved back. "Wow this town is pretty nice." Said Alex. "Yea it is,i like it."

Said Sapphire with a smile. Professor Katie looked at sapphire and the others as she told them they will be heading into the other side of the forest. Sapphire nodded as

she looked at her team as they nodded with a smile. "Were ready Professor Katie." Said Sapphire. "Good,lets go." As they started heading into the forest again they

found a place to rest and set up camp as it was getting late. As they got all set up they all decided to head to bed as Katie took watch for a while.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 14  
White Fang Hideout

Part 2

It was finally morning as Katie wake's everyone up as she tell's them to get something to eat and get ready to head back out. Sapphire Sits up as the others are up as

well grabbing there snacks and getting ready as sapphire grabs her weapon and looks around and packed up."Alright team lets go kick some Grimm butt." Called out

Sapphire making her team packing up after they eat." Professor Katie were ready". Sapphire said Biting into her snack. Professor Katie nods as they all head off into the

forest. As there in the forest there is no sight of Grimm anywhere."Hmm were are they"? Asked Talon to his team members. Sapphire shrugs her shoulders as she looks

around. " I don't know, but keep your eyes open just in cause." As they keep walking Katie stops them as they see a old abandon building as a few White Fang

member's walk out."What are they doing here"? asked Rebecca. " I Don't know but lets find out." Said Sapphire as they start to sneak around finding out whats going

on. Katie tells Sapphire and the others to be careful. Sapphire and her team Nod as they plan out what there going to do. As they do so Talon looks over seeing some

guy and girl walk out together as the guy starts yelling as the White Fang. Sapphire looks over seeing that the guy is none other then Roman and his new henchmen or

henchwomen."Wow wait i know that guy I've seen him on the news a while ago,thats Roman Torchwick. Katie looks at Roman then Sapphire."Alright this is your time

guys we need to find out what there doing here." Spoke Katie. Sapphire and her team talk over what there plan was as they all start to sneak out and spy on Roman

and the White Fang. As they all spit up and spy on the white fang Alex hears them say something about getting a few Grimm gathered up and to load them into the

ship as Alex try's to get close He steps on a twig as it makes a sound making the White fang look around."Ha what was that"? Asked one of them. " I don't know go

check it out." Said the other White fang member as they walk over to the sound as Alex try's to get up and run off but gets caught by the white fang. " Well well

well,look what we have here.' They said as they grab him and drag him off to the Boss. Rebecca who was standing next to Sapphire looks around as she sees the white

fang taking Alex with them. " Sapphire look". She said with a gasp making Sapphire look over to see one of her teammates getting dragged away into the abandoned

build. Sapphire and Rebecca run back over to Katie and Talon." Guys they took Alex." Spoke Rebecca a bit worried. Katie looks up at them then out to the building as she

decides to take action. "All right its time we fight back and see whats going on." Said Professor Katie. Sapphire and the others agreed with her as they all headed out to

attack and get there member back. A few of the white fang see the others as they all head out and attack them as the boss is with Alex. " What brings you here"? He

asked Alex who has his hands tided behind his back so he can't escape. Alex looks at Roman then looks around seeing a few Grimm being caged up and some getting put

into Airships. Roman Snaps and yells at Alex again. Meanwhile Sapphire and the others are fighting and making there way to the building to get Alex and so see whats

going on. As Roman is about to kick Alex the door gets slammed open as one of the white fang yells out to Roman " Sir were under attack." He said as he gets shot from

Katie's Weapon as Sapphire runs in kicking the door open again. " Roman get's annoyed as he calls to more of his men to attack and detracts her as Katie helps them as

she shots a few of them. Sapphire and Talon get a few guys down as Rebecca goes over and frees Alex. Sapphire, Katie and Talon run over to Alex to see if hes okay."

Alex are you okay"? Asked Rebecca hugging him and handing him his weapon that was laying on the ground. "yea I'm okay but we have some bad new." Yea tell me

about it" Said Sapphire as she sees roman and some girl with him heading into a Airship as it fly's off. The girl thats next to Roman looks at Sapphire as she snaps a

picture of her and her team and disappears into the sky." Katie and the others head out and back to there own Airship as Alex tells them everything he heard making

Katie a bit mad and upset that they didn't stop them. Katie pats Alex on the Arm. " Good work, with this information you gave ill be able to tell Professor Ozpin and the

others." Alex smiles as they finally get back to beacon and head to there doom room and get cleaned up and there rest.


	16. Chapter 15

RWBY Fanfic Team STAR  
Chapter 15  
Sapphire's Lose  
It was Morning as Everyone was getting ready for classes again. Sapphire was in the Bathroom Brushing her teeth and hair as Rebecca and the others were getting

there things packed and ready for class. " Ha Sapphire you ready girl"? Shouted Rebecca. Sapphire Steps out of the bathroom with a smile as she looked out at her team

who were all ready to go. "Yep,lets get going guys". Said Sapphire as they all followed her to there class with Professor Port. Sapphire and her team walk in and take

there seats together as they wait for the Teacher. As Professor Port walks in Ozpin walks in as well and looks up at all the students." Ha how come Professor Ozpins

here"? asked Talon. " I dont know". Said Alex. Professor Ozpin looks right at Sapphire making her worry and wondering whats going on. " Miss Sapphire Will you please

come with me. Sapphire gets up and walks done to Ozpin as he tells her he wants to speak to her in his office as they walk off together . Sapphires Team all look at each

other worried on whats going to happen as Port starts up class as the Team take's notes like always. Meanwhile Opzin opens his office door and lets Sapphire in as he

walks to his desk. " Miss Sapphire please take a Seat." Sapphire Sits and looks up at him. "Your Probably wondering why your here." Sapphire Sits up a bit. " Yea I am, Is

everything okay,I Didn't do anything wrong did I"? She asks? " You didn't do anything wrong, Buts its about your Family." Opzin pauses in his sentence." W-what about

my Family."? Said Sapphire a bit more worried. "Its sad to say but, your mother is dead,She was killed by some White Fang and some other's". Sapphire goes in to shock

as tears form in her eyes." N-no t-this cant be, it just cant". Sapphire Falls off the chair and on to her knees as she hides her face into her hands when she feels

someones hands rubbing her back. " I'm sorry dear." Said a familiar voice as Sapphire looks up with tears running down here face to see a blurry vision of Glynda.

Professor Opzin Stands up and looks at Glynda." Sapphire im deeply sorry for your lose,If you'll like you can take the day off from classes to rest." Said Opzin. " Sapphire

wip's her tears away and nods." Thank you Ozpin." Glynda looks to Sapphire. " Would u like me to walk you out"? She asks. " No Im find thanks." She said as she

walks out of the office. Sapphire starts to tear up again as she runs off to her door room as she bumps into someone ." Ha are you okay"? Sapphire looked up to see

Pyrrha." Sapphire your crying is everything okay"? Sapphire nods and walks off to her door as she goes in and lays in her bed crying more and more. Later after class

Sapphire's team is out looking for there leader." Do you think shes okay"? Asked Rebecca. "I hope so "Said Talon. As they were walking around looking for Sapphire they

came across Jaune and his team. " Ha guys are you looking for Sapphire"? Said Jaune." Yea why"? Said Rebecca. Pyrrha looks over to them. " She was in tears when i

say her, I asked if she was okay but she just gave me a nod and walks off to her dorm room." Thanks" Said Talon as they all ran off to there room." ha guys

whats happening"? Yelled Jaune." Well tell you when we find her." Yelled Alex as he was behind his team." Talon was the first to reach there dorm room as he opens it as

they all walk in to see the room empty but sees the bathroom door closed and the sound of water running." I got it" Said Rebecca. Rebecca walks over and knocks on

there bathroom door. " Sapphire is everything okay,Sapphire are you in there answer me plz" Cry's Rebecca. "Hold on plz" Spoke Sapphire as she got out and dried off

still in tears as she got dressed into her pj's and opened the door to see her team standing all together." Sapphire your crying, what happened when you were with

Ozpin, You didn't get expelled did you"? Asked Rebecca. Sapphire Shook her head as she walks over and sat in her bed and looks up at her team." What happened

then"? Said Talon as the all sit with her on her bed. " Come on Details girl." Said Rebecca. Sapphire wip's her tears and looks at her team." Well I got in to his office and

he told me to sit down, i asked if i did anything wrong and he said I nothing was wrong but." Sapphire stops for a min. "But what"? asked Alex. " But he said that a

group of White Fangs and some other's Killed my mother." Said said as she started crying again. Everyone looks down sad."Sapphire Im so sorry to hear that." Said

Rebecca as she hugs her as does Talon and Alex making it a big group hug. Sapphire hugs them back as she tells them that Ozpin let her have the day off from classes

today."That's good, You need to rest and think, is there anything we can get you"? Said Alex. Nah im good but thanks." Well if you need anything tell us okay, you wont

mind if we still went to class well take down some notes for you."Said Rebecca. "Yea its fine." Sapphire lays in bed as her team head off to class. As they get to class they

find Jaune and his team again." Is Sapphire okay"? Asked Ren. "Yea Opzin pulled her out of class and told her that her mother was killed." "Aww thats Sad to hear, how

is she doing"? Asked Ren. " Shes resting Opzin said she could take the day off." Said Talon. As the teacher walks in there conversation ends.


	17. Chapter 16

Rwby Fanfic Team STAR  
Chapter 16  
Important News

Sapphire and here team were in there Grimm History Class as Professor Port was telling one of his long stories as he gets interrupted by a hologram that pops up on the

board. Everyone looks up seeing a hologram of Glynda as she starts to talk. " Hello students sorry to interrupt your classes but i have some new to share, There was a

white fang attack that has killed a fellow students mother, we have found who has attacked and killed her". Said Glynda as the new turns on making sapphire look up to

watch as she sees someone that looks familiar to her. Sapphire gasps as she sees that it was her mother in the video that was playing beside the news reporter, as

sapphire jumped up seeing her mother in the video attacking some Grimm what was attack her town , Sapphire sees some younger person with a umbrella attack her

and kill her. Sapphire tears up again then looks down at her team. " Sapphire are you okay"? Asked her team. "T-that girl in the video she was the one that left with the

guy in the airship on are mission shes the girl that killed my mother." Sapphire jumps over her teams table and speeds out of the class room as the Hologram of Glynda

pops up again. "were sorry for your lose and a bit of good new is were having are Festival soon so train hard and have fun." As the hologram disappears Rebecca looks at

professor Port as he nods to the team. "Go comfort your leader she needs you guys." Sapphire team mates ran off looking for her. Meanwhile sapphire dashed into there

doom room and grabbed her laptop logged in and tried to get a hold of her sister Iris. " Come on plz answer." As sapphire waited a staff member of the Atlas Military

answered. " Hello Atlas Military Staff how may i help you"? They asked. "I need to speak to Ironwood please, its important." Said sapphire trying to hold back tears. "Yes

one minute please." As the Staff member leaves a Atlas logo pops up as the dorm-room door opens. "Sapphire are u okay." Yelled Rebecca "Yea im find just give me a

Second". asked Sapphire. "What are you doing"? Asked Talon. "I'm going to talk to Ironwood and see if I can talk to my Sister. "Your sister"!,You didn't tell use you had a

sister." Shouted Rebecca. " yea well shes my half sister shes from same father different mother." She said as the Atlas Icon disappeared showing Ironwood." Miss

Sapphire what brings you calling use?" He asked curious. "I need to speak to my sister Iris Queen please." Asked sapphire as she holds back tears still that Ironwood can

see. " Shes Busy but ill see what i can do." Sapphire nods as the Icon reappears again. Sapphire looks over at her team. "Sapphire you dont mind if we head back to

class do you"? Asked Alex. " Yea i dont mind and can you tell professor port i'm sorry I ran out of his class." Rebecca smiles." Will do". Said Rebecca as the head back to

class. Sapphire looks back over at her laptop as she sees the icon disappear again seeing her sister Iris. " Sapphire hows it going,Ironwood said you have something

important you wanted to see me for." Sapphire try's her best to keep her tears back as she bursts out crying." Its Mom shes dead,she was killed by some white fangs

and one i saw when we were out fighting on a mission we were on a day ago." Iris's smile faded. "Sapphire i'm sorry I didn't know hows dad taking it"? She asked. "I

dont know but problem hurt this is is second wife hes lost ." Well just think mom would of been proud of you for being were you are now and same with father, Has your

school told you about the upcoming Festival and tournament"? Sapphire shock her head. " No I haven't". "Well During the Festival and tournament you'll be seeing me

there okay sis, we can talk then but I need to get back to work alright,stay strong for me little sister." " I will talk to you later" Iris signs out as sapphire turns off her

laptop and heads back to class as her team head out with her stuff." What did Port say"? Spoke sapphire to her team. " He said it was okay that you ran out hes not

mad and he said he hopes all is well." Said Talon.'' Okay thanks guys, now lets get to Ooblecks class we dont want him getting mad if were late." Said sapphire as the all

head off to there class.


	18. Chapter 17 part 1

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 17  
Sapphire's Nightmare

Part 1

Sapphire and her team head into there next class just in time as the teacher zip's in. "Good Afternoon class" Said Dr Oobleck as he takes a sip of his coffee. Sapphire and

her team take there seats as Oobleck starts class. Everyone is taking notes as Dr Oobleck calls out Sapphires name as he asks her to answer one of his questions as she

looks up at the teacher and answers it correctly. "Thank you Miss Sapphire that is correct." Sapphire smiles and goes back to her notes as she looks up at the

clock hoping the time goes fast. As time passes the bell finally rings as Oobleck assigns them work and dashes out for lunch. " Man I never thought that class

would end."Said Rebecca getting her stuff. "Same here,guys ready for lunch"? Asked Sapphire. They all nod and smile. " Yes please I'm hungry." Said Alex making the

others laugh and head out to the lunch room. Sapphire and her team walk into the lunch room as she sees Ruby, her team, and Sun and other's sitting together eating

as they head in link to get there food. As they get there food sapphire looks out the window as she sees a Black Qrow sitting on a tree looking at her. Sapphire takes a

deep breath and walks off along with her team. "Sapphire, Sapphire over here." Yelled Ruby as her and the others walk over. "Ha guys whats up"? Asked Sapphire as

they sat down at the table ruby and her team were at. "Oh nothing just so excited,did you guys hear about the tournament and the Festival thats coming up soon"?

Asked a hyper Ruby."We have but I dont think Sapphire did she went to talk to her sister over her laptop."Said Talon."What!, you have a sister and you didn't tell use."

Shouted Ruby. " Um Surprise, and yes I have a sister that works at Atlas Military." Weiss looks at Sapphire. " My sister works at the Military as well Ive heard that my

sister has an assistant named Iris, is that your sister"? Asked Weiss. " Yea thats my sister. " I've hear a lot about her, she seems nice."Sapphire smiles as she hears her

name be called as she sees Sun run over to her and pick her up as Neptune Kisses her on the cheek as it annoys Talon a bit. "Haha, guy's what was that for"? She

asked. " Well we heard about what happened about your mom so we wanted to cheer you up.""Oh that's right Your mother was killed." Said Yang. "Were sorry to hear

that Sapphire." Sapphire smile fades as she gets up and takes her food that she as hardly touched. "Yea um i'm going to head to are door room ill see you guys later."

Said Sapphire as she heads out of the lunch room as she looks up seeing the Qrow cry out and fly off. " Was it something i said"? Asked Yang. "Nah shes been like this

for a while." Said Talon. As time passes everyone heads off to there dorms to study and get ready for bed.


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

Rwby Fanfic Team STAR

Sapphire's Nightmare  
Chapter 17  
Part 2

Sapphire and her team were sound asleep but sapphire who couldn't sleep. Sapphire gets up and heads to the bathroom as she splashes some cold water in her face and

sign's as she heads back to bed. A while later sapphire fall's asleep as she starts tossing and turning. As She keeps turning in her sleep Rebecca hears her mumbling. "

Sapphire you okay"? asked Rebecca who sat up looking at sapphire who jumped up screaming and crying alarming the others and waking them up. " What was that"?

asked Alex shocked and looking around. Sapphire looks up at them in tear's. "Sorry guys it was just me. "What happened "? Spoke Talon. Sapphire sat up and turned on

her bed stand lamp. " Sorry I had a nightmare i didn't mean to wake you all up." Talon gets up and sits next to sapphire as well as the other's, as there all

sitting with sapphire. "What happened in your dream"? Asked Rebecca who was rubbing Sapphires back trying to calm her done. " It was about my mother's death."

Spoke Sapphire. Rebecca hugged her." Oh sapphire were really sorry that this happened, its hard losing someone so dear to you." Said Rebecca. "Yea, ha if you want we

can get you something to drink from the cafeteria." Said Alex. Sapphire smiles and rubs her tears away. " Sure i'm going to look up the news while your doing so." Said

Sapphire. Rebecca and Alex head out to get Sapphire something good to drink from the Cafeteria. Meanwhile Sapphire was on her laptop as Talon was sitting in bed

looking at her feeling sorry for all that has happened to her. Talon gets up an walks over to Sapphire. Sapphire feels someone's hand on her shoulder as she looks up

seeing Talon. " Ha Talon,You okay?" Asked Sapphire who was cut off by Talon who was leaning in hugging her. "I'm Sorry for what's happened to you Sapphire, losing

someone you love so much, I've lot my father and it still haunts and sadness me still but dont worry you have use still, your team and this school is your family and

friends. "Sapphire smiles and tears up." Aww Talon thanks, and I know you guys are my friends and family and I will protect everyone here if I have to die doing it.'' Said

Sapphire. " Sapphire I love you but please dont get your self killed." Sapphire giggles and Kisses Talon on the cheeks making him blush. Rebecca and Alex walk back in

with a few snacks. " Wow, thought you guys were just getting me a Drink not the whole cafeteria." Laughed Sapphire. "Ha were hungry." Said Rebecca who hands

Sapphire her drink. " Alright well finish up we have classes tomorrow." Said Sapphire who takes a sip of what was Soda as everyone starts heading to bed. "Night

Sapphire." Said Rebecca and Alex. " Night guys."


	20. Chapter 18

Rwby Fanfic Team STAR  
Chapter 18  
Losing Control

Sapphire and the others were awake and heading to class as Rebecca walks over to Sapphire and smile's. "Your ready for class girl"? Asked Rebecca with a smile as they

walk into Glynda's Class room and walk up and take there seats." Yea I guess." Said Sapphire looking over to Talon and Alex. As others walked in and to there seats

Glynda walked in and started class as she was talking about upcoming events like the festival and the class training today. Glynda grabs her clipboard as she looks over it

and then looks up to the class. " I would like to see Sapphire and Pyhrra first up for Training." Sapphire got up and grabed her weapon as she looked up at the top

window as she saw a black Crow sitting and watching. Pyhrra got down and in front of Glynda as Sapphire got down and was standing infront of Glynda as well as she

started talking to the two telling them what there training battle and how to claim who is the winner. They both nodded and steped back and got ready as Glynda steped

out the way. Glynda gave them the signal to Begin as Pyhrra and Sapphire Begin Attacking and fighting. Phyrra who was dodging some of Sapphire attacks with her

spear dashes out of the way of some as she pulls up her sheld. Sapphire Uses some of her glyphs getting them ready for any oncoming attacks as Sapphire hears a

Airship fly past making her freeze gaining a small flash back of when she was on her mission with her team,seeing the girl that killed her mother flying off with a guy in

a black top hat. Sapphire shakes it off as Pyhrra turns her spear into her gun form and starts firing at Sapphire. As Sapphire was off guard from the small flash back she

lost track as she got shot and send falling to the group with a loud screem of pain as well as angry from her flash back of her mission and that girl. Sapphire team

jumped up from there seats." Sapphire!.Shouted Talon who was worryed as well as the others. Pyhrra stoped and called out to sapphire who was just now laying there

holding her head. " Sapphire im sorry, Are you okay"? Asked Pyhrra. Sapphire got up as Sapphire's team along with Pyhrra and her team gasp as the see sapphire with a

long blooding mark along her face as her left eye was covered in blood along with her eye glowing a dark red mist. Sapphire got up and jumped at Pyhrra attacking her

as Phyrra kept blocking and fighting back. "Guys whats wrong with Sapphire,shes not acting like her self." Said Rebecca a bit worried. "Yea she's diffrent i can sence it

her Aura is a bit stronger". Said Talon. "Miss Glynda You need to stop them Somethings up with Sapphire." Glynda looks at the girls who are fighting still." What would I

do if i tryed anything she might not stop." Called Glynda." Talon Stands up." I got this. " Talon gets done and walks to them as he pulls out is sword and blocked one of

Sapphire's hit's. "Sapphire snap out of it please. "Sapphire pushs him out the way as she uses her glyha to dashs at Pyhrra, Sapphire Slashs and Spins her weapon at

her as she slightly hits Pyhrra as she uses a glyph that traps Pyhrra in place as she Summons a few Glyphs that shot out sword that start hitting Her and exploding with

ice and fire. Talon seeing Pyhrra badly injuryed making her unable to stand with so much pain and damage as Talon gives up on his small talk of snaping Sapphire out of

it. " Im sorry Sapphire. " Said Talon who Slaps her across the face as she falls to the ground and looks up as her red glowing eyes disapear." T-talon what was that for"?

Sapphire paused as she looks over at Pyhrra who was sitting holding one of her wounds on her arm." D-did i do all that." Sapphire asked looking up at Talon as he was

about to anwer her as she ran off in tears. The others got down and helped Pyhrra along with her team and team RWBY." Should someone go after her"? Asked Ruby. "

Nah give her some time." Said Alex


	21. Chapter 19

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 19

Related to Who?

Sapphire ran out of her classroom in tears as she went out to the statue she enjoyed sitting by when she wanted alone time. Sapphire sat down next to the Statue

as she hid her face in her arms. All Sapphire could hear was the wind and trees moving in the brisk wind. Sapphire kept seeing flash backs of her in her younger

age with her mother that she missed deeply, those memory's slowly faded away when she felt something on her head making her look up. Sapphire jumped back hitting

her back on the bottom half of the Statue."Oh that hurt."She said as she rubbed her back then looked up again seeing a tall guy standing in front of her."Who are you"?

She asked."Someone i'm surprised you dont know."He said. Sapphire looks at him a bit confused."Hmm, what do you mean by that "? She asked with a confused look

on her face. As the guy sat next to sapphire he looked up at the sky and signed. "Did your mother ever tell you about her having a brother and sister?" Sapphire thinks

for a minute." Yea I think she told me she had two other siblings when I was a bit younger,but she didn't talk about them that much, but still who are you and whats

your name"? She asked again."The name's Qrow Branwen,oh and that black crow you kept seeing that was me." Sapphire looks surprised." that bird was you and your

my mom's brother, so that would make you my uncle and me be your niece"? She Questioned. Qrow chuckles and ruffs up sapphire hair." Calm down." Spoke Qrow with

a small laugh."And yes you would be my niece and ruby and yang would be your Cousin's." He said to her. Sapphire had a surprised and happy look on her face as she

jumped up and hugged her Uncle."This is so cool, I'm so glad I found more family,does ruby and yang know yet." Qrow shook his head."not yet kiddo, but ill be sure to

tell them, and Sapphire I know that your going throw so much with losing your mom, it hurts me too knowing I lost one of my sister's but just think your mother would

be proud of you and dont forget you have more family and friends here that need you so dont give up cause your team, friend's and family need you."Sapphire nods her

head." Thanks Uncle Qrow." Said said hugging him again. "Now you better get back to class, ill see you later kiddo sometime around the tournament." Sapphire got up

and smiled." Don't worry ill make you and my family proud at the tournament, I won't let anyone down." That's my niece,well I'm off."said Qrow as he heads off.

Sapphire heads back to class as the bell rings as she sees her team head out. Sapphire sees Talon with her weapon as he hands it to her." You feeling okay"? He asked.

Sapphire smiles." Yes and I found out I have more family here then I know of." "What does that mean"? Asked Alex. Sapphire Chuckles. "Ill tell you all later we have

another class to get to guys.


	22. Chapter 20

RWBY Fanfic Team STAR  
Chapter 20

RWBY Vs STAR

Sapphire and the other's got out of there last class as they headed to grab food from the cafeteria then head back to there dorm, as Alex remember that sapphire told

them she would tell her team what she meant about she found more family here." Ha Sapphire"? Spoke Alex. Sapphire let her team in the dorm room as she turned to

close the door." Yea Alex."? She asked. " Are you going to tell us what you meant about you finding more family here." He asked."Yea tell use girl." Called out Rebecca

who takes a sip of her soda as she sits in her bed looking at sapphire." Oh Right,I almost forgot." Sapphire sat down on her bed as she place her lunch on her bed."Well,

go one tell use." Said Talon. Sapphire chuckles a bit." Okay okay,So when i left class i went to the spot I like going to to relax and i ran into someone,We started talking

and i found out that there are related to my mother, So that means i have a uncle, and then he said that Ruby and Yang are my Cousin's Too." Rebecca and the other's

looked in shock. " Wow wow,Whats this guys name"? Asked Rebecca. "Oh Right his names Qrow and his last name is the same as my mothers."She said. Rebecca gave

a confused look on her face. Sapphire Rolls her eyes. " My Mothers name was Tanya Branwen, and the Guy i ran into is my mothers brother who's name is Qrow

Branwen." She said with a smile." Wow Cool." Said Alex." Does Ruby and Yang know about you being there cousins"? She asked Sapphire. Sapphire shock her head."

Not yet Qrow said he's going to tell them." After a while they finish up eating as they work on there homework and reading as theirs a knock on there room door."I got

it ". Said Alex, Who got up and got the door seeing Ruby and her team. Sapphire looked over seeing them as she told them to come in. They all stepped in as Weiss

looked around the room then to Sapphire." We were wondering if you wanted to come with use to the training hall to practice for the tournament thats in a few

days."Asked Weiss. Sapphire looks at her team as they grabbed there weapons and gear and gave Sapphire a smile. " Yea were down for it, we'll meet you all there."

Said Sapphire who got up to grab here weapon and gear. Weiss and the other's head out and to the training hall to wait. Sapphire and her team headed out and into the

training hall seeing Ruby and her team ready and waiting. " Were here guys,so what are we doing.?" Asked Sapphire. " Well Weiss wanted to get some training practice

in before the tournament so she wanted to see if you guys wanted to join."Spoke Yang who was in the corner of the room stretching out. Weiss walked over to Sapphire

and the others."So i was thinking since there's four in each team we can team up and have a battle of two on two and take turn's fighting and judging each other, you

guys up for it. Weiss looked at her team." Ruby how would u like that a two on two battle"? Asked Weiss. Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a thumbs up. Weiss and everyone

else gathered around as they figured out who is fighting who. Ruby looks at Sapphire and Talon. " Ha Weiss how about me and you vs's Sapphire and talon and then

Yang and Blake vs Rebecca and Alex." Asked Ruby. "Yea i'm down with that",Yea me too" Said Sapphire and Talon. Weiss smiles and nods."Alright then get ready were

not going easy on you guys." As hours and hours pass everyone got there training in and was tired." That was fun but i'm tired i think were going to head to bed now

will see you guys tomorrow." Said Sapphire,as her and her team head off to bed as does the others. Talon hears his scroll beep as he took it out if his pocket and checked

it as he gave a smile as he set his scroll on the table and got into bed." What was that "? Asked Alex. "Oh it was my older sister,she said shes coming out to visit and

watch the tournament." He said." Oh cool you got to introduce use to her sometime." Said Alex." Talon smiles and heads to bed." I will.


	23. Chapter 21

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 21

Dust Shop Robbery

Sapphire and her team were awake and having Breakfast as Ruby and her team walked over to eat with them." Morning guys, said Ruby with a mouth full of toast.

Sapphire looks over to Ruby and her team and smiles." Morning". Said Sapphire. " So we dont have class today right"? Asked Rebecca. Weiss nodded and answered

Rebecca." Yep , no classes tell Monday" She said. " Yea they gave us the days off to prepare for the tournament thats in two days" Spoke Blake. " Sweet, i want to walk

around town and see how it looks, I heard they were putting up flags ,signs and decorations." Said Alex." Yep they've been setting stuff up since yesterday. " Answered

Yang who has already finished her breakfast. Talon hears his Scroll go off as he takes it out and looks at it. " Ha who was that"? Asked Ruby. " It was my sister she said

she will be here on the day of the tournament and stoping by after are fight." He said replying back to his sisters text." Can we meet her still"? asked Sapphire. Talon

Chuckles a bit as he puts his Scroll away. " Sure you guys can, I think she would love to meet you guys." He spoke with a smile. As time passed everyone was finished

eating as they all went there own ways. Sapphire and her team heading out to look around town. Sapphire took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around." Is't

today just great"? She said to her team. They all agreed to there leader as they were walking around there town. As they were walking Alex spotted a few cop car's and

Warning tape all around a dust shop." Ha guy's look, What happened here"? Asked Alex. " I Don't know, lets go cheek it out". said Rebecca as her and the other's walked

over. Sapphire looked around as they all saw a dust shop with broken glass, broken doors and cops everywhere." What happened here"? Asked Sapphire to one the cops.

One the cops looks over to Sapphire and her team." Dust Robbery's". The Cop said, as the cop went back to work. Sapphire looked to her team confused. "Why would

someone Robbed a dust shop"? Duh for Dust and Crystal's, This is like the Third Dust robbery we've seen and heard."Said a voice that was heading over to Sapphire and

the others." The turned seeing a group of teens about there age maybe older walk over to them." Who are you guys"? Asked Talon." Oh right Names Lilly and this is my

team, Issac, Maxwell and Elizabeth. "They all smile and wave to sapphire and her team." Nice to meet you guys, I'm Sapphire an this is my team Talon, Alex, and

Rebecca, So you guys must be from another school here for the tournament"? Spoke Sapphire. Lilly smiles." Yep were from Heaven Academy here for the tournament,

And were not going to go easy on you guy's."Said Lilly who has her arm's crossed and a competitive smile on her face. Sapphire smiled as well."And were not going easy

ether." Sapphire looks back at her team then to Lilly's. "Well be better be going, See you guys at the tournament.""Yep see you guys."They all said as each team went

back to there own ways. Ask they head back to there dorm room Alex looks at Sapphire then Rebecca."Ha guy's do you think shop's will keep being robed, And why

are they being robbed"? He asked in a sad worried voice." We dont know Alex , we dont know" Answered Sapphire." We can turn the New on and see if we can find

anything" spoke Rebecca who ruff's Alex's hair up a bit. Alex fixes his hair as they enter into the dorm room and turn the new on hearing everything about the Robbery.

As they kept the new on everyone gets started on some of there work they haven't finished or started. Rebecca looks over at Alex who has passed out on his bed." Guys

look at Alex." Said Rebecca as everyone turns and looks at Alex." Aww, well someones tired." Said Rebecca Chuckling." Well since its getting late i call shower first."

Yelled Rebecca who dash's in to there bathroom." Aww Rebecca no fair." cry's Sapphire. Rebecca Pokes her head out there bathroom and sticks her tongue out at

Sapphire then closes the door and starts her shower. Talon finishes his class work and gets ready for bed as does Sapphire.


	24. Chapter 22

RWBY FanFic Team STAR  
Chapter 22  
Beginning of the Tournament's

It was A great and Beautiful Afternoon as everyone was walking around the Tournament ground's grabbing snacks and drinks for the Start of the Tournament. As

Everyone was taking there Seat's or grabbing there goodies the two announcers were talking in the mic to there big crowd. Dr Obbleck was talking about what teams

are from were and how the rounds will be decided. Professor Port jumps in an add's a few other details about the Tournament. Sapphire and her team were geared up

and waiting for there match as they were walking the ground's exploring some booth's. Sapphire looked around seeing a lot of people from all over Remnant and from

different academy's. As they were walking around waiting for there team to be called they spot team LIME, the group they ran into last time."Ha look its that team

we bumped into when we were checking out that dust shop robbery?"Said Alex, as his team turned and saw team LIME's leader Lilly." We should go say hi to them."

Said Rebecca, as the other's agreed with her. Rebecca and the other's walked over to team LIME as Sapphire called out to them." Ha guy's, its us from the dust shop

robbery we were at last time." Said Sapphire who was waving and smiling. Lilly turns seeing Sapphire and her team heading over to them. Lilly smiled and waved

back."Oh ha guy's."Said Isaac with a smile on his face. Sapphire smiles and looks at the other's." You guy's excited for the tournament"? She asked them."Yea Of

course were ready, we've been ready." Said Elizabeth who was fixing her Gun Bladed Gauntlet Claw's."Sweet, if we have to fight you guys were not going easy on

you guy's." Told Rebecca who was cracking her knuckles with a grin on her face. Sapphire looked over the other's weapons and saw a guitar with one them. " ha

whats that"? Asked Sapphire pointing to the Guitar Strap on to one the other's on Lilly's team." Oh this, thats my weapon." Said Maxwell with a smile. Sapphire

looked at him confused on how that was his weapon as Maxwell laughed a bit." You'll see what im talking about later." As the team's were talking then hear the

Announcers call up the first teams to fight, as it was Team RWBY vs's Team ABRN." Ha the tournaments are starting lets get going." said Alex. Sapphire and the

other's wave to Lilly and her team."Well see you round." Said Rebecca. As they went there own way's. Sapphire and the other's Watch the first fight as they cheered

on there friends from Team RWBY.


	25. Chapter 23

RWBY FanFic Team STAR

Chapter 23

JNPR vs BRNZ/ SSSN vs INDO

Team RWBY won the first round of the tournament as they all walk around looking for something to eat since they were all hungry from there battle when they here

someone call out to them. Ruby turns seeing Sapphire and her team jogging over to them. " Ha you guys were great out there." spoke Sapphire with a smile as she

hugged Ruby. Ruby hugs back."Thanks we cant wait to see who you guys are up against." Said Ruby." Guy's Im hungry can we still get something to eat"? Asked

Blake. Ruby turns to Blake and the other's."Right lets get something eat." Answered Yang to Blake. "Mind if we join you"? Asked Talon."Not at all." Answered Yang as

they headed off to get food when Ruby hears someone call out to her again as she turns and sees Emerald."I think you dropped this." She said holding out a Credit

card." Emerald Thanks, Lady pockets are the worst" She replied making Emerald Chuckle a bit as they chat for a bit then head off to get food. Weiss offers to pay as

the shop owner throws her Card back at her as it reads declined" What,How can this be"? Said an annoyed Weiss. "Allow Us, to help you." Called out Phyrra as her an

her team walk over and join them to the teams chat about the next event as they get so cough up in there talking the announcers yell, call out for the next match of

Team JNRP to head to the Arena." Well be best be off." Said Phyrra as they head off." Good luck." Yelled Ruby as they all head off to go watch. As that match goes on

Team RWBY And STAR Cheer on there friends as they finish there fight winning there round as the Announcers talk about the round and who's up next as Ruby and

the others get excited for the next match witch is Team SSSN vs Team INDO. Mean while as the match goes on there was a little bar that had a few people watching

the match from the bars tv as a Young Women walks in an sees someone sitting at the bar as she walks over to then and taps on there shoulder as he turns around."

What is it" Said the man who had strong alcoholic on his breath as he looks the lady up and down.' Has a team named STAR battled already"? She asked the man.

"Not that i know of why"? He asked her Curiously." Oh was just wondering, my little brothers on that team." She asked, taking a seat next to the dont worry when its

there time they'll win for sure with my niece on there team."He said taking a sip of Alcoholic. The young women went to ordered a drink when he stopped her."Allow

me." He offered as he paid for her drink." Thanks, Im hoping to see team STAR fight soon." She spoke. Oh names Jenny btw." She said as the bar tender slides her

drink to her as she took a sip . "Names Qrow, there leaders my Niece" He said with a small soft smile. Qrow and Jenny chatted a bit and watch the Battle between

SSSN and IDNO. As the Battle Ends with Team SSSN the Winners. Jenny smiles and looks over at Qrow." There that was an interesting match." She said." Yea little

reckless ." he replied as he finished his drink. Jenny looked over at Qrow and smiled. Ive heard about your niece, Sapphire was it." She asked." Yep that's her alright"

He answered Ordering another drink. Mean while back at the tournament team RWBY was cheering there friends that won as Sun and Neptune were doing a little

victory dance and waving to Black and her team. Blake blushed a bit at sun when the Announcers called out to there crowned" All right up next is team STAR vs Team

LIME but before we start lets have a little break shall we the Announcers said as everyone went to take a break and get refills and more food." Yea, all right we get to

see you guys fight next said Ruby to Sapphire and her team. " Yea, well we should go get ready then". she said as her and her team headed off to get ready for them

match. Back at the bar Qrow and Jenny were watching the tv still as Jenny got excited" Sweet Team STARS up next she said taking another sip of her drink. Qrow

looked at her and smiled. " Yea lets see how they do, ive never head of team LIME before he said.'This will be a fun match he spoke.


End file.
